1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bleaching composition and a bleaching detergent composition which are suitable for bleaching fibers and clothes, particularly for washing and bleaching fibrous products.
2. Prior Art
Various compounds such as hypochloride, bleaching powder, hydrogen peroxide, hydrogen peroxide addition compounds such as sodium percarbonate, persulfates, isocyanuric hydrochloride, and organic peroxides have been conventionally used as bleaching agents. Of these compounds, hydrogen peroxide and hydrogen peroxide addition compounds hardly affect the colors of colored and patterned clothes and are thus used as bleaching agents for clothes, namely they are widely used for bleaching out stains and black spots caused by tea, fruit juice, or cosmetics. However, such compounds have a problem in that their bleaching effects are generally low at low temperatures.
In order to solve the above-described problem, various different methods have been proposed in which various activators are added to bleaching agents to achieve effective bleaching at low temperatures.
Examples of such methods include a method in which a complex comprising EDTA and a heavy metal such as iron, manganese, or cobalt is used as an activator to promote the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide (U.S. Pat. No. 315664) and a method in which a compound which produces peracetic acid when reacted with hydrogen peroxide in a bleaching bath, i.e., carboxylic acid anhydride (U.S. Pat. No. 2362401) or an N-acylated compound (Japanese Patent Publication No. 10165/1963) is used. However, the method using a heavy metal complex has a low activation efficiency and cannot provide a sufficient effect concerning bleaching at low temperatures. In addition, the method employing the addition of a peracetic acid-producing compound exhibits a high activation efficiency, but has disadvantages in that, when stains such as tea or fruit juice stains are removed, the oxidative effect of the active oxygen species contained in the bath is too high and thus the dye coloring matters present on colored and patterned clothes are simultaneously oxidized, resulting in changes in color.
On the other hand, it is known that Sodium N-chlorotoluene-P-sulphonamide, which is a N-halosulfonamide derivative, is used for the desizing and the bleaching purification of fibers (Japanese Patent Un-Examined Publication No. 110979/1969). In addition, a method has been proposed in which a halogen ion-producing compound, such as hypochlorite or a halogenated isocyanurate added to detergents is stabilized by using a sulfonamide derivative (Japanese Patent Un-Examined Publication No. 14299/1986). However, if these techniques are used, it is impossible to obtain a bleaching agent which exhibits an excellent effect of bleaching at low temperatures but which does not affect the colors of colored and patterned clothes.